Why I was Late For Dinner
by BeastMuffin
Summary: Annabeth is suspicious of Percy when he's late for dinner. What's his reason? Is it what you think it is? R&R!


Why I Was Late For Dinner

I remember that day well. It was last year. I was nearly twenty, savoring the final days of Camp Half-Blood as a junior counselor while they lasted. We were going through basic sword training that day, because it was part of the required curriculum of safety. I wasn't an expert or anything, definitely not as good as my boyfriend Percy-also now a counselor-but I was decent. Most of the Athena and Ares kids were pretty much naturals at it. As for the Aphrodite cabin…well, you know about them.

We spent hours on end striking and blocking and jabbing at each other. We had to, in case of an emergency, like what happened when I was sixteen. Eventually we tired. Chiron was not only satisfied, but he was impressed.

He sent us to our cabins so we could clean ourselves up. I took a shower and put on some of my nicer clothes on. You know, _not_ the normal camp T-shirt and jeans. That night was a special one: our annual feast. The food is always pretty good, but that night we had real gourmet food under the beautiful sunset.

The gods could always tell us the right day to do it. Poseidon and Zeus could tell us if a storm was coming up.

Anyways, everyone was heading towards the banquet hall for the awaiting dinner. We sat down at the elaborately-decorated tables next to our friends. I sat next to them and smiled.

"Hey, Annabeth," waved one of the beautiful Aphrodite kids. Clarisse simply nodded. After the war, she wasn't treating us so bad.

"Where's Percy? He's late," I accused jokingly. But seriously, the banquet was about to start and I was beginning to get suspicious.

A Demeter kid blinked sheepishly and stuttered, "I-I don't know. He's just late, probably." The others at the table laughed nervously, growing paler by the minute. It seemed like they were hiding something from me.

Seconds later we were served appetizers. Even after making our mandatory sacrifices to our parents, the seat reserved for Percy next to me was empty. "Wonder what's taking him so long," I muttered under my breath, irritated.

I had barely taken a bite out of my Greek salad when a tanned boy with black hair, faintly smelling of sea salt appeared behind me. He was wearing a tuxedo, strangely enough. "Sorry I'm late. I just had to…make some preparations," Percy puffed. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Chiron winking at him.

Confused, I stood up. "Percy, tell me-you've been acting weird all day. What's been going on?" I asked, suspicious once again.

His face was still red from sprinting to the hall, but no doubt his face was reddening as I asked him this question. Percy scratched the back of his head. "You'll have to wait until after dessert," he decided ominously.

I shrugged. We sat down and enjoyed a seven-course meal, making casual conversation with everyone at our table. We had only the best food sent down from the gods themselves. Soup, salad, French fries-you name it, you could have it. But the wonderful food and company did not take my mind off of Percy's secrets. I was nearly furious, but I kept it in.

Dessert time approached as the sun was nearly setting. _Finally_, I thought to myself. _The secret will be revealed!_

As we were being served dessert, Percy stood up awkwardly. He cleared his throat. Everyone turned around expectantly, with excited gleams in their eyes as if they knew what was going on.

"Annabeth," he spoke slowly. "We've uh…known each other since we were twelve. You know I'm not so good with formal stuff, and…" He paused for a brief second as he knelt down. He put his hand in his pocket, searching for something. _Wait_, I thought, _is he doing what I think he's doing? No way!_ I was speechless.

"Will you marry me?" he finally asked.

I was dumbstruck. This Seaweed Brain, the hero of the world, was asking _me _this question? A chorus of "_awws_" rose from the crowd as they awaited my response.

"So that's why you were late," I said softly. He nodded, his sea-green eyes meeting mine, asking me so many questions. One of them I was willing to answer at that moment.

I punched him softly on his arm. "Of course, Seaweed Brain," I answered nonchalantly. He looked relieved as I rose to kiss him. He returned the favor gladly and quickly.

The others went ballistic after I did this. "You two look so cute together!" squealed many Aphrodite girls. Even the Ares cabin congratulated us. I was surprised that so many people were expecting this to happen. But am I glad that it did.


End file.
